


Slimy and Fishy

by TheKittenOverlord



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fisherman Magma, M/M, Monster Yo, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, TKS, TKS Events, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, TheKingdomofShipping, i don't even know man, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenOverlord/pseuds/TheKittenOverlord
Summary: This is an entry for the TKS Discord serverPrompt: problematicThis will contain rape/tentacles/monster anatomy, so if you're sensitive to that, then don't read
Relationships: You Uei/Magma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: TKS - 2 Weeks of Prompts (all ships) + Problematic Free For All (all ships and dynamics) - May 2020





	Slimy and Fishy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abandonedplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/gifts).



Slimy, slick, and gooey. Being a serpentine monster certainly had its perks, even if Uei Yo was restricted to only the water. Swamp areas so he could keep his skin wet and healthy. He could always go on land for about an hour at a time, but he chooses to stay submerged, not seeing a reason to leave his sanctuary.

Boats were rare to pass by, but nothing Yo wasn't use to. Many signs were posted around his swampy lake and plenty of warning signs, probably saying there's danger ahead. Every boat that passed would get an eye full of a creature so different from anything they've seen before, that they'll be sure never to return and disturb him again. 

Yo was woken up by the incessant sound of a motor running and the feeling of vibrations through the water. He looked up at the surface to see what the sound was and, sure enough, it was another damned boat. Though rare, daredevils always came by once in a while to seek thrills and action, but most don't come back after they see what they're up against.

Always a good start for ruining Yo's day. Smacking his large, eel-like tail down on the sandy ground beneath him, he used the leverage to hoist himself up. He hated the change in temperature of the air compared to the water, but he managed to poke his head out of the water to see who it was this time.

It was a burly looking man, seeming to be fixing a fishing rod. He didn't look too friendly, but to be fair, neither does Yo. His hair was a shiny, golden color, contrasting with his torn and worn down green t-shirt. 

Sighing, Yo pushed himself all the way out of the water, wanting to get it over with so he could go back to sleep. With a low growl and claws as sharp as razors gleaming in the slips of morning light that dared poke through the trees, he loomed over the burly fisherman. The man slowly looked up at the monster, eyes wide, yet not with fear. He seemed to smirk.

"Go ahead, beast," the man taunted, "I'm not afraid of no fish, no matter how big you are!"

Yo narrowed his eyes, feeling the cold wind blow past them. Either this man is suicidal or extremely stupid, Yo couldn't tell. He would have to admit however, he definitely wasn't like anyone he's ever seen.

"Look, if you let me fish here, I'll give you half of what I catch," he tried to reason, not even knowing if the monster understood him.

The monster tilted his head to the side and lowered his arms and sunk halfway into the water, not knowing what to do.

"Atta boy," the man praised, "I don't really have anyone to talk to, so it feels good to have some company, even if you are a slimy, disgusting fish."

Yo growled, seemingly understanding what the man is saying. Throughout the many, many years he's been alive, he was bound to pick up on human speech. He could even replicate it, though it's usually hard to understand and hurts his throat to talk too long.

"Name's Magma, by the way."

"Yo."

Magma paused and frantically looked around the bog, looking for the source of the voice, yet falling short. He looked down, wide eyed at the monster.

"D-did you just talk?"

"Yes, I can talk some." Yo lifted his torso enough to rest on the side of the boat, "Name is Yo."

Magma just look a moment to blink for a second, trying to process everything.

"What are you..?"

Yo shrugged his shoulders and stared at the man. He didn't know exactly what he was either. Assuming he was part eel from the tail, he also had many find throughout his body to help balance while swimming. Though he has gills, he also has a pair of lungs that require him coming up to breathe every few hours. 

"Can I, um, touch your fins?"

He looked at Magma with a questioned look, but reached out his hand so he could touch his forearm fin. It is a long fin that reached from his wrist down to his elbow. His webbed, clawed hands resting against Magma's hand.

Magma rubbed the fin presented to him, looking it over and running his fingers across the ridges. That feeling caused Yo to perk up.

"Your fins are really slimy..." Magma pulled away and examined the thick coat of slime that now covered his hand.

Yo made what sounded like a small whine when he pulled away, nudging him back to pet him. Instead, Magma pulled in closer and rubbed his head, much like he would a dog, and smiled.

That feeling... It was like nothing Yo has ever felt. The sensation of being touched, petted, actually wanted... It made Yo feel crazy! Something else was feeling something as well underneath the water.

Without hesitation, Yo pulled Magma into the water with him, dragging him down and ripping his clothes in the process, effectively shredding them. Magma struggled in his grasp, not able to breathe or talk. Panic soon started to set in.

The anticipation Yo was feeling was unreal. A tentacle-like protrusion starting to poke it's way out of Yo's bottom half, right when the scales meet the tail. It was a long, slimy member, seeming to perk up when it was fully erect.

Magma's eyes widened as he realized what was going on and frantically shook his head as Yo came closer, wrapping his member around Magma's, rubbing the two together until Yo felt the other become hard and grow like his did. When Yo realized Magma was slowing down his struggling, he knew the man needed oxygen.

He still had some air left in his oxygen sacs, which he uses at night so he won't have to wake up to breathe. Forcing up some air, he pressed his mouth against the suffocating man and blew the air into his lungs. Yo did that a few more times until he seemed to come back to his normal state.

Yo started moving his member faster, grinding against Magma's and watching the man get fully erect. He looked up at the man only to see his cheeks turn red and flustered.

Magma's eyes seemed to gloss over as he started grinding, too. That feeling sent Yo into a frenzy. His eyes dialated as he humped the man's member, leaking precome, which seemed to dissolve in the water. Yo was starting to feel pure esctacy as instinct fully took over his body.

The feeling of the slimy thing grinding against his cock felt insane! His lightheadedness adding to the excitement. A few more thrusts should...

Magma grabbed the fish's shoulders as he came hard. Cum shooting out until there was nothing left in him. That visual brought Yo to a similar edge. His member contracted as cum shot out of the tip, seemingly filling the space around them. Many years worth of frustration and desperation came out of him in a few shots of cum, flooding his already clouded mind with euphoria.

He looked up at Magma after his high went down, only to see his last bit of consciousness slip away from him. Yo hurried and brought him to the surface, throwing him in his boat as he coughed up the water that made it's way into his lungs as he could finally breathe fresh air. Oxygen never felt so good.

Magma looked around after he stopped feeling dizzy, only for Yo to not be seen. Looking around in the water turned up futile as well. He took that as a sign that he was gone fishing for one lifetime.

At least he caught himself a big one!

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/sH2scM4W
> 
> Also, the official TKS Discord if you're 18+!  
> https://discord.gg/SkjpCgA2


End file.
